A conventional illumination device emits lights like natural lights, such as sunlight. It is to be noted that color temperature of the sunlight in noon is around 5500K, color temperature of the sunlight in the morning and the afternoon is about 2700K to 4000K.
However, the color temperature of the conventional illumination device is fixed and cannot be changed based on using requirements. For example, color temperature of incandescent bulb is around 2800K, color temperature of yellow fluorescent lamp is around 3500K, and color temperature of daylight fluorescent lamp is around 6500K.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.